To the Rescue
by FantasyFollower
Summary: Amidst an attack Rose is helped by the person she least expects. She has never taken the time to really get to know him, but can this be the perfect opportunity to rectify that? Rating for later chapters.
1. 1: Help

**Hey guys, I'm FantasyFollower (or F²) and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear what you guys think of the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Help**

Rose Weasley groaned under her breath as she headed for the first staircase in front of her. How had she let Al talk her into this? She was tired from the long week she had had and descending to the ground floor to fetch a broomstick, just because her cousin had been too dim-witted to remember to go fetch it, was not the first thing on her list of things she wanted to do. In fact, it didn't even feature in the top twenty!

She shook her head as she reached the next floor. Who was she kidding, Al was like a brother to her, one she liked – she wasn't sure she would do the same for her own brother, Hugo – and also one of her best friends. No, her very best friend. If Albus needed her to do him a favour then she would do it for him. Besides, he did have a valid reason. Following in his father's steps and becoming Quidditch Captain had left him a little short of time this time of the year. Rose had more than enough duties as Head girl but at least she had inherited her mother's brain and could easily keep up with schoolwork despite the extra work. Al wasn't as luckily. Yes he was smart, but his expertise was in Defence Against the Dark Arts as his father's had been while Rose, like Hermione, exceeded in anything she did.

Well, almost anything.

Rose sighed as she reached yet another floor. She had long know people thought of her as the smart girl, the person to go to when they needed intellectual help, or simply as the 'know it all' she probably was but as she had grown older she had realised that there seemed to be no one who really knew Rose Weasley other than Al. And even he only knew what she allowed him to. She may be a smart girl, Rose had discovered, but she had realised too late that her social skills were closer to zero than she could have ever imagined.

It had happened one day after class right before the latest Hogsmeade visit. She had been packing away her books when a group of fifth year girls had entered for the next class and had been in mid-planning for the trip. They had giggled and looked like they could hardly wait, like the trip was the best thing that could possibly happen. As Rose picked up her bag and headed for the door she had realised that that had never happened to her. She was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and she had never experienced the thrill of a day out with her girlfriends. The main reason of course being that she didn't really have any girlfriends. Al was the person she was always with, the person who knew her the best, and she liked it that way. Al was a wonderful person and Rose knew he was destined to be just as great as his father but he had other friends too. She was his best friend, no one could dispute that, but if Rose suddenly vanished into thin air he'd still have someone else to talk to. Rose wasn't sure she could say the same. Her school career had been spent in the pursuit of knowledge and excellence, not friendship, and Rose was beginning to doubt if that had been such a great idea after all.

She wasn't jealous exactly, just a little worried that something was wrong with her, if she was lacking in some basic skill that others were naturally gifted with. Her mother had only two good friends, but neither of them was family!

She had reached the bottom of two more staircases without even noticing. Alright, maybe she was a little jealous. Maybe she wanted a female friend who she could gossip with about trivial matters. She liked to discuss frivolous topics with someone who would understand and not judge her. Albus wouldn't judge but he was a boy, he wouldn't understand the need for girls to gossip about rubbish and Rose was pretty sure he thought she was above that. Maybe everyone did and that was probably why she wasn't first on their 'go-to' list. She liked intelligent conversation, she wouldn't be Hermione Weasley's daughter if she didn't, but sometimes she seriously wished there was an off button. Sometimes she wished she could run through the castle like a loon and just not care, but she couldn't. She could order herself not to care but her conscious would be screaming its lungs out the entire way.

Another floor went by.

She wouldn't have been like this if anyone had taken the time to get to know her properly. With a little digging they would have discovered she had inherited her father's good humour and her grandmother's soft and caring heart but that was exactly the problem. They would have to dig and most people preferred to judge on first impressions. She was the daughter and niece of the three greatest heroes in the wizard world, everyone knew who Rose Weasley was, therefore she had to be a smarty-pants like her mother and a snob because of her family connections. She _was_ a smarty-pants but Rose could never see herself as a snob. She cared for others and refused to use her parents as leverage in any situation. It wouldn't feel right, just as pretending not to have a brain would have been wrong too. She had one and therefore owed it to herself to use it.

Like the saying goes, use it or lose it.

She froze in surprise as she reached the first floor. That had been unexpected. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had climbed down from the seventh floor on auto-pilot. She had even dodged the trick step without thinking, a great feat in her opinion since Professor Longbottom's foot still sunk into the gap each time he came that way. With her mind back on the present she noticed yet another factor. The torches lining the hallway that led to the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall had been extinguished. Probably Peeves on another mission to cause chaos and destruction throughout the castle.

Rose pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered, "Lumos." Instantly a bright light shone from the tip of the wand, clearly lighting the path ahead. Light wasn't the problem, she thought as she reluctantly moved forward. She had never mentioned it to anyone, even Al, but she was mildly nyctophobic. It wasn't that bad, she didn't feel the need to hide under her covers with a light every time night arrived but walking in an unlit passage alone was bad enough to trigger some of that fear. She wasn't afraid of the dark itself but of what she feared could be hiding in the cover of darkness.

Rising her wand in the air she took a tentative step forward, then another, then another. By taking it slowly, and pausing every few seconds to check her surroundings, she managed to persuade her unwilling body forward. The entrance hall was unoccupied – or at least as far as Rose could see it was – and she sincerely hoped it stayed that way. She spotted the broomstick at the foot of the staircase. She should have been slightly surprised that it was still there and that no one had tried to take it but then again, she had been the one who had placed all those security charms on it. She didn't like to blow her own horn but if she did something, she did it right.

Slipping down the stairs as quickly as possible she reached for the broom, eager to get out of there as soon as humanly possible and return to the common room. Her fingertips were mere inches from the broom when a voice suddenly sounded from the darkness.

"Expelliarmus!"

An invisible force hit her wand arm with the speed and strength of a bullet and sent her wand flying several yards away from her. Rose dived to the floor as another spell missed her by inches. Her wand was still ablaze but it laid on the opposite side of the floor from her attackers, leaving Rose feeling weak and defenceless as they drew nearer. Rose was not a fighter, she used brain and not brawn! She had a suspicion her attackers lacked the former and had an excess of the latter.

Think Rose, she thought desperately. Use that brain you are so well known for. She silenced a gasp with her hands as realisation hit her. Her wand was too far away for her to see them but that didn't mean they couldn't see her.

"Nox!" she cried before scurrying forward on her hands and knees, away from her attackers and, as her wand went out, into the darkness. If they wanted to find her now they would have to light their own wands which would surely lose them the element of surprise they had been counting on. They must have seen the broomstick laying there – and Rose sincerely hoped one of them had tried to take it too, her charm would have made him regret it – and must have known Al would come to get it. They had waited in ambush but instead of getting the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain they had gotten his cousin.

"Damn, I can't see her," she heard a rough voice growl. She heard them scurrying around, then a yelp of pain as one of them stubbed their toe against one of the stone pillars in the hall, then a second yelp as he kicked the pillar in retaliation. Her analysis had been correct – no brain, just brawn.

Rose crawled forward, silently and carefully. She had to get to her wand before they could do any real damage. They wouldn't care that she was head girl and had the power to have them tossed out of the school. They were out for revenge and she had stumbled into their way.

"Come on out Weasley!" One of them called from the darkness. "Come now and we might just make this a little quicker for you. You weren't meant to be here but since Potter sent you here we can't just let you go. You see, you're just as bad as he is. Smart little head girl, always top in the class, always miss perfect. I've had enough of your pompous little family and I'm going to make you pay for all the good people your family had locked up!" Ah, Slytherins. The thought had barely crossed Rose's mind when four lights suddenly exploded after a unified cry of "Lumos!" Once more she dived out of the way as several spells shot in her direction, but her luck was wearing out. One lucky spell connected with her left shoulder and she was sent reeling back as white hot pain served through her shoulder and arm. Clenching her teeth in pain she forced herself to leap forward. She landed hard, her fingers mere inches from her wand.

"There she is!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Rose shut her eyes, mentally preparing herself for her limbs to snap to her sides and freeze there, but no such sensation came. Instead she heard a yell from the opposite side of the room. Taking the chance she was given she lunged for her wand and this time she got it. Her triumph was short lived as her opposite hand was grabbed and she was pulled to her feet. Rose balled her fist, ready to fight with all her might if need be, but the person was pulling her not pushing her to the floor.

"Come!"

Rose felt relief fill her system as the stranger locked her hand in his and pulled her towards the stairs. Rose followed, adrenaline pumping through her body because of her fear. She paused only to grab Al's broomstick before allowing her rescuer to pull her along. She didn't know how she made it up the stairs, only that she did and that it was all thanks to her rescuer. Her pain took the backseat as the two of them ran for the stairways heading for the different floors. They made it up the first before her attackers came into view.

Rose's rescuer didn't stop, just kept going until they reached the third floor. She hoped he knew what he was doing because her brain seemed to have malfunctioned under the pressure. She wasn't as brave as she though, she wasn't mother and the situation had her in full panic mode. She would have to trust the blond haired boy pulling her away from the trouble.

He picked up speed and Rose followed. They turned a sharp corner before he suddenly pulled her through a door into an empty classroom. Rose was just beginning to panic – they were going to be caught! – when he towed her to the connection office for the professors and miraculously opened the door open. He tugged her inside and silently closed the door just as the classroom door flew open.

Regaining some of her intelligence Rose aimed her wand at the door and whispered, "Alohomora." The lock quietly clicked into place, too soft for their pursuers to hear.

"Where are they?"

"There's another class next door, maybe they went in there?"

"Maybe, what about the office?"

"It's usually locked,"

"Check it."

They heard footsteps then someone tried the doorknob. "Locked."

"Darn, let's check the next class, they can't have gone far."

In a rush of footsteps they exited the room. Rose felt relief spread through her body. She would probably have to spend the rest of the night hiding in the office with a shoulder that was on fire but at least she was safe. When she was sure they were too far away she sank down to the floor and sighed in a mixture of relief and exhaustion. She closed her eyes, wondering why they had wanted to attack her and worrying once more when she realised she hadn't seen any of their faces. They could try it again, but next time she'd be ready. She wouldn't allow them a repeat of tonight because if she did she knew she wouldn't be this lucky again.

She kept her eyes closed as she whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Her eyes flew open in shock at the cool reply, her gaze meeting with the piercing grey eyes of none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review! =)**

**For anyone who wondered, ****nyctophobia is to be afraid of the dark.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**There's something I discovered recently that I just want to add. When reading a story – anyone's, not just my own – please take the opportunity to review. Many people – yourself probably sometimes included as well – tend to read stories who received a fair number of reviews. If you find that reading the story until the latest chapter is easy, or you add it as a story alert, or especially if you add it as a favourite, take a few minutes to tell the author what you think. They entertained you for a few minutes, why not give them a few minutes of joy by giving a review? Remember authors don't mind constructive criticism, they welcome it actually because it means you read the story with enough attention to want them to improve on these parts. Just something to think about…**

**Thanks for bearing with me! =)**

**F²**


	2. 2: Advice

**Hey guys, sorry to sound like a broken record here, but can I beg for some reviews? I'd like to know if you guys like it and I should continue or if I'm only boring you to death. I don't mind if you only say "cool" or criticise. Even that is better than no review at all.**

**Hope those of you with a white Christmas ahead of you are enjoying it because it's 40ºCelcius here – that's about 104ºFerenheit.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who added the story to their alerts and favourites.**

**And to the reviewers: lynne (thanks so much for the review!) and RealGirlsHaveCurves (thanks so much for the support and the review! Ok, I'll tell you, you got both right! But you know me, expect the unexpected right! ;) )**

* * *

**Update: 22/12/10 (Well it's Wednesday where I am at least)**

**Ok, one of the reviewers made and excellent comment that I realised I have to explain right away. Rose does have friend she talks to in the dorm, in class, etc (plus the large collection of family she has), she just doesn't have what she would consider close friends (you know, the kind of friends you can spend the whole day with and still laugh and talk like you haven't seen each other in months) except for Al.**

**Hope that makes things a little clearer! Thanks for pointing out my blunder 'li'! Don't know if you've been told this, but you ROCK!**

**F²**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Advice**

Scorpius watched with interest as the redhead's blue eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't been who she had expected, that was for sure. He guessed he couldn't blame her. He was after all a Slytherin and a Malfoy to top that. He knew her father and his didn't really see eye to eye and had always expected that she would share her father's sentiment. She had surprised him however. In the seven years he had been in the same school, and sometimes even the same classes, as her she had never said anything to indicate that his suspicion was just – in fact she had never said anything to him at all. Sure there had been the occasional 'excuse me' and 'could you pass that' but other than that Rose had kept her distance. He had never been able to tell if that had been purposeful or not and her wide-eyed glance wasn't genuinely giving him an answer either. She just looked frightened, like anyone else in her position would have. Heck, he felt a little shaken himself and he had never really been in any true danger. They had been Slytherins – he knew that for sure as he had seen them crowding out the common room and had followed in suspicion – and they would have been reluctant to fight him if they realised who he was.

The mere thought brought a frown to his face. It had been many years since the defeat of the Dark Lord but people's perspectives were hard to change. They had never forgiven the Malfoy family for the role they had played during those dark years and had passed down that resentment and fear to their children. Those who didn't know him chose to be cautious around him jut in case he had inherited his grandfather's lust for power. Scorpius sincerely wished they would stop. He wasn't mad or hell bent on revenge, he was actually a nice guy who liked life just the way it was and didn't have any future plans for world domination. Unfortunately most peoples' bubbles were a little hard to pop.

Scorpius had discovered it was better not to care. People were going to think what they wanted to anyway no matter what he said or did. His father had learned to deal with it and so would he.

Strangely enough the one family who treated him like a normal person were the descendants of the people he had thought would be most likely to hate him. None of the Potters or the Weasleys were what he could classify as friends but neither did they ever do something to show aggression towards him. They treated him like they treated any other Slytherin they didn't really know. The only time there was any fighting was on the Quidditch field and that was always just a little friendly competitive rivalry.

Then again, they had little reason to despise him. He wasn't his father and didn't share the need to succeed that his father seemed to thrive on. He was happy being himself and had never tried to be anyone else. Because of that he was almost his anti-father. Instead of being the leader of a group of rebels who barked orders and expected others to worship the very ground he walked on, Scorpius was a quiet person with a comfortable group of close friends. He simply spent him school career having fun and enjoying life. Still he had his priorities straight and did well at school but because he didn't feel the need to boast few people knew that. Oh he was no Rose Weasley but he fared far above the average.

He cast a careful glance at his companion. Her frizzy bright red hair was, as always, pulled into a tight ponytail but some tendrils had managed to escape during either the attack or when fleeing her attackers. It was weird seeing her slightly ruffled. He had become use to the sight of her dressed neatly with her hair carefully clipped away, her hands overflowing with books as she rushed into her classes ten minutes before anyone else felt the need to do so. Many teachers said that if it wasn't for her red, slightly less bushy, hair they would have suspected her of being her mother's clone.

"Could you pass me that stool please?"

Scorpius came back to his senses with a start to realise her blue eyes were now focused on him. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her attention had shifted to him. "Pardon?"

Rose pointed to a spot right behind him. "The stool right behind you, could you pass it please?"

He followed the direction her finger was pointed and spotted what he had to assume was a stool right behind him leaning against the old mahogany desk. The small piece of furniture was covered in several decades' worth of dust and looked like it could break into hundreds of pieces if it was merely touched. He wasn't sure why she wanted the chair but he could tell by sight alone that there was absolutely no way that piece of wood was going to hold her. She was a slim girl of average height but even that would be too much.

"Eh, can I ask why you want it?" He was a guy, but that didn't mean he was stupid when it came to the female gender. He knew there was one golden rule when it came to females: never ever even mention their weight. He had learned the hard way that that direction usually led to tears or, in some cases, being slapped.

He didn't think Rose Weasley would slap him but found it better not to take any chances.

Rose seemed to mentally debate whether or not it was really necessary to explain her actions to him. Whether it was because he had saved her or if she simply wasn't in a mood to argue with him Scorpius didn't know, but she sighed in defeat.

"I want the stool nearby in case they come back. That way I can whack them over the head without getting in trouble for using magic."

Scorpius blinked in surprise. He was talking to the girl known for diplomatic manners and brains, right?

Rose narrowed her eyes as she saw his shocked expression. "What, you thought I was going to play the damsel in distress? They had caught me by surprise earlier, I'm not giving them the chance to do it again." She held out her hand for the stool and Scorpius had a sneaky suspicion she would fetch it herself if he took too long.

"Okay, I guess. You sure you don't want me to rather keep it?" He wasn't sure what kind of damage she could do but Shakespeare hadn't said 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' for nothing. He would keep his distance even if she looked about as dangerous as a red-haired bunny.

"I'm mad Malfoy," her tone was steadily becoming icier as she got over her initial fright. "I had done nothing to them, absolutely freakin' nothing, and they think they have the right to march in here and attack me because I'm Al's cousin?" Her voice was becoming louder by the second. "Who do they think they are? I swear, if I'd seen their fa…"

With lightning quick reflexes honed from hours on the Quidditch pitch, Scorpius leaped forward and closed a hand over the redhead's mouth. She let out an undignified "humph" but Scorpius brought his free hand to his lips to beg for silence. Her eyes widened once more when she heard the voices coming from the hallway. They were coming back again! He saw her hand fasten onto her wand, but he could also see it shake slightly, just as he could now clearly see the fear in her eyes.

* * *

She was shaking. Rose could feel it and she knew Scorpius could too. Great, there went her macho bluff. She had tried to sound brave like a proper Gryffindor should, but she wasn't. She was scared as hell and now that she could hear their voices she felt twenty times worse. If she made it out of here in one piece she was going to take the bloody broom and ensure that Al had the biggest head bump in the history of bumps. This would never have happened if he had just taken the time to remember his things like a normal person. Or if he'd gone to fetch it himself!

Note to self, stop doing Al favours.

She felt a hand at her waist and suddenly Scorpius pulled her against him, away from the door. His hand was still at her mouth even though she was as likely to speak as she was of running through the castle naked. He seemed to have forgotten it was there as he pulled the two of them steadily back into the darkness. Rose grasped her wand even tighter, preparing herself to fight if the need came. She would get in trouble for using magic to fight, the school rules were pretty clear about that, but at that moment the pros outweighed the cons. His hand lifted from her mouth as Scorpius did the same.

Footsteps echoed through the empty classroom, steadily proceeding closer and closer. Seconds felt like minutes as Rose waited for the inevitable to happen. The footsteps stopped right at the door and she could mentally see a hand reaching for the doorknob…

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The voice echoed through the classroom in a deafening bang. More footsteps came their way, this time at a running speed.

"Peeves!" the boy closest to the door cried, clearly startled, as the poltergeist started laughing like a hyperactive maniac.

"Looky-looky, what do we have here? Up and about at this time of night, Filch won't be pleased. Maybe I should give him a little hint?" He laughed again, his voice filled with pure glee.

This wasn't the direction Rose had hoped things would lead but neither was it necessarily a bad thing. If Peeves could scare off the boys then she and Scorpius would still be stuck where they were but at least then they wouldn't have to hide in fear of being found. She looked around at her companion. Alright, she would hide in fear. He on the other hand looked more bored than afraid.

"Come on Peeves," one of the boys pleaded, "You wouldn't do that."

Obviously he didn't know Peeves that well.

The poltergeist chuckled once more. "Oh, I would. STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUY OF BED ON THE THIRD FLOOR!" His voice echoed through the castle as if magically enhanced. She was sure it could be heard in every corner in the castle and that the old caretaker Filch would come running in seconds. The boys outside seemed to know that too because they took off, running for their lives as their footsteps echoed through the room. Barely two minutes passed before a new set of running footsteps entered the room.

"Where are they Peeves?" the half angry half gleeful voice was that of Filch.

"Who?"

"Don't play with me Peeves! Where are those idiotic brats who think they can wonder around the castle this time of the night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peeves didn't even try to sound innocent as he cracked up and left the room with another loud, "Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"

Filch left the room, muttering angrily under his breath. Rose didn't know whether or not he though Peeves had been playing a trick on him but knew they wouldn't be able to take the chance to return to their dormitories in case he had taken the allegation seriously. Her attackers would probably be halfway back to their dorm by now so there was little chance Filch would believe her story if they were caught. It was her own fault, she supposed. She had cut it a little close when she had set off to fetch the broom and now Scorpius was suffering for her stupidity as well. He had let go of her the second Filch had exited the room and was now studying the furniture intently.

Rose felt a sudden pang of guilt. Here he was, having saved her from a bucket load of hurt – now that she was thinking clearly she realised they would never have killed her, now matter how angry they were – and all she had done so far was ask for a stool and tell him she was angry, not the most thankful reaction she had ever had. She owed him a lot and standing there with her mouth glued shut as he drifted into the darkness of the room was not doing her any favours.

"What are you doing?" Okay, that had not been what she had meant to ask. She had been thinking along the lines of 'thank you' but his actions were making her curious.

Scorpius voice came from somewhere deep inside the dark pile. "I'm looking for something to sit on, but at the moment that stool of yours is looking like the best candidate."

Rose looked down at the stool she had requested from him earlier. It seemed better that he had not given it to her, she saw that now. One swing and the rotted wood would have broken apart in midair. Maybe it would have served as a good distraction if not for a good weapon. Rose gingerly touched the rounded wood top and it instantly gave way beneath her fingers to form a broken pile on the ground.

"Eh, you can scratch that from your list too!" she called.

Scorpius poked his head out from the pile. "What?"

"The stool, uh, I don't think it can be classified as furniture anymore. Firewood maybe, but not furniture."

"You broke it?"

"No, gravity broke it."

She heard him break free of the pile of furniture and join her. As his gaze fell on the broken stool he let out a loud whistle. "Wow, gravity sure is a bitch,"

Rose frowned before she could stop herself. Was he saying that because he knew it was her?

"It was a joke Weasley, don't look so serious,"

That made her frown even harder. "I don't look serious,"

Scorpius laughed humourlessly. "Weasley, you always look serious. It's one of your trademarks. Red hair, carrying a pile of book, never able to relax,"

"I can relax!"

One eyebrow rose. "Really? When was the last time you had sat outside and just enjoyed the breeze instead of worrying about something or the other?"

Rose was upset to realise that it had been quite some time. "It's our NEWTs year, I have to study…"

"You're using that as your excuse?" He looked sceptical as he fixed his robes under him and sat on the floor despite the dust. "Weasley, NEWTs are months away and you're probably already prepared enough to get an 'O' in every subject. What's your real excuse?"

She felt her frown lose its anger and instead filled with sadness. He was right; she didn't really have an excuse. She was always on the go, always eager to fulfil her next challenge with as much accuracy she could and that usually led to her seriousness. But lately…

Lately her loneliness had led to her feeling even more driven to succeed. It was strange that Scorpius, almost a perfect stranger, had been the one to notice this and not Al. Then again, he had been so busy the last while that he may not have noticed the change.

She sighed as she sat down next to Scorpius on the floor. "I don't know," she admitted softly, "I guess I've been looking for a place to escape to,"

He looked surprised at her answer but pushed on. "Escape from what?"

Rose looked up sharply. Was she willing to share this much information with someone she barely knew? Could he really care what went on in her life and sympathise just because he could? Could she take the chance?

She decided to take the leap of faith. He had saved her after all and he deserved to get some form of repayment for it.

"I don't know if you've realised this Malfoy, but I'm not the most popular girl around." Judging by the look in his eyes he knew it just as well as she did. "Until a few months ago I hadn't actually figured that out. I guess when Al started having to spend more time at Quidditch and I had no one to talk to it started to sink in a little,"

He grunted in acknowledgement. "I guess that could be considered an eye-opener," He looked thoughtful. "But how does that ch… oh, you've been lonely!"

Rose lowered her gaze to the floor. "I never realised I had no real friend but Al," She didn't expect him to understand. He had tons of friends who followed him like he was the king of the world. She didn't know if he knew it, but he had the same appeal Al had. Everyone wanted to be friends with him, everyone wanted to know him, and everyone who didn't was careful around him. Scorpius Malfoy was not someone who was to be messed with. He didn't need the power of his family name because he was already powerful enough as a person and everyone knew that. That he was interested in Rose's problems was already a great mystery to her. That was if he really was interested after all. Besides, what did he know about being friendless and lonely?

"Listen Weasley –"

"Rose."

"Sorry?"

"Call me Rose. There are enough Weasley in this school to start a choir – a really bad one cause few of us can actually sing, but nether the less a choir – so please, just call me Rose."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay, Rose, I may not be in the same situation as you are but I can tell you that the only reason people aren't knocking on your door every few seconds is because you don't give them the chance to know the real you. In the few minutes I've been with you tonight I've learned more about you than I had in the more than six years we'd been in the same classes. I learned that you're brave when the situation calls for it but can still show fear like a normal person. I learned that you love your family enough to do them the favour of walking all the way to the entrance hall even when you're dead on your feet, simply to fetch a bloody broomstick."

"Don't worry; I'm gluing it to Al's head to ensure there won't be any repetitions." Rose muttered as she pulled the object in discussion closer.

Scorpius wasn't done. "I've also learned you have a sense of humour, something I can honestly say I never expected. Interestingly enough I also now know you can't sing –"

"I said few of us, not none of us," Rose defended quickly.

"You're tone implied that you were one of the those who couldn't," he commented lazily, "Of course, the most important thing I learned is that redheads do blush easily."

"We do not!" But even as she said the words Rose felt her face turn bright red. Scorpius just smiled as if he was having the time of his life.

Rose tugged the neck of her robes upwards to try and hide her face but no matter how hard she pulled she could only get it up to her chin, her body keeping the rest of it firmly tucked under her. She eyed Al broom. "Do you think Al will notice if I cleaned up the place a bit?"  
He looked at the expensive racing broom before suddenly laughing. Rose was a little shocked by the sound, unused to seeing him smiling. Sure she had seen him share jokes with his friends before but usually she was sitting in the opposite side of the class or rushing so fast in the other direction that she barely noticed. He had a deep laugh that sounded genuine and carefree, unlike so many people who laughed in a way they though sounded sexy – which usually didn't. Scorpius didn't seem to care, just laughing because of the pure joy of it. Rose hadn't found her own joke particularly funny – she had only been half joking – but found it impossible not to smile as he laughed.

"He might, but I'm not sure they're as speedy on the floor as they are in the air,"

"Probably not," she admitted, "still, his wrath would be better than that this dust."

Scorpius slid one finger against the ground next to him and came back covered in filth. "I see what you mean. Don't worry; we'll only be here for a few more minutes. As soon as Filch is done checking this passage he's going straight down to the dungeons."

Rose frowned in suspicion. "How do you know that?"

"Same way I knew this room was unlocked." His secretive smile told her he wasn't going to say any more.

They sat in silence, Scorpius keeping an ear out for Filch while Rose pondered his words. Was he right, was she too unaware of the people around her and did she keep the true Rose hidden where few could see her? She could change a little, she guessed, but how? How could she show others she was a normal person who wouldn't cover them in statistics if they said hi? She'd need help of course, and the only person she could ask was Al. She'd tell him she'd made the revelation by herself. There was no need to drag Scorpius into it. She wasn't sure he or Al would appreciate it.

"Come,"

Rose blinked to discover he was already on his feet and ready to leave, one hand lowered to help her up. Stuffing her wand into her pocket and Al's broom into her free hand she accepted the help. He didn't let go as he pushed open the door and peeked outside before once more taking off in a run, this one a little slower than the previous one.

There was no one in sight as they ran up four flights of stairs. Rose didn't know how he knew it but Scorpius must have known were the dorm was because he led her straight to the portrait of the fat lady. She was clearly pretending to sleep but Rose could see one eye peering at them from under the lid. If Rose was anyone else she would have leaned forward and kissed her companion just to shock the nosy painting. Being Rose however she knew better.

"Well, here we are." Scorpius said, moving backwards towards the stairs. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight." He had turned towards the stairs when Rose finally remembered she had forgotten the one thing she should have done. "Malfoy!"

He turned around mid-step. "You know, if I get to call you Rose, then it's only fair you get to call me Scorpius – or Scorp is even better."

Rose nodded. "I guess that's fair. Well then, thank you Scorpius – I mean Scorp."

"For what?"

"You know, saving me, the advice, bringing me back to the dorm. You're more of a gentleman than you let on you know,"

He smiled at the remark. "Don't tell the ladies," he said in a stage whisper, "they think I'm a heartbreaker,"

Rose was still smiling when he turned towards the stairs once more. "Scorp, wait! Will you be able to get back into your dorm?"

He half turned. "Don't worry about me Rose, I'm a sneaky Slytherin remember?" He had turned for a third time and started down the stairs again when he stopped once more. Seemingly thinking something through, he trudged back up the stairs. "You know, I can help you if you want? With the whole learning to fit in part." Rose felt her lips part in surprise. "I mean this in a good way of course."

"I know," Rose looked up at his face. He looked nervous as he waited for her answer, something she had never seen him do before. She wanted his help, she realised, and she wanted it more than she could ever have imagined. "I'd like that thank you."

Scorp nodded. "Meet you by the Great Lake at seven?"

There went her morning of sleeping in but Rose found she didn't care. "Okay, see you there."

With one last nod Scorp took off down the stairs and into the darkness. Rose watched him go, for the first time in months felling like everything was going right in the world.

"You going to stand there with a goofy grin on your face all night or are you coming in?" the fat lady asked impatiently behind her.

* * *

**Remember to review if you can, I'd really appreciate it!**

**F²**


	3. 3:Till the Fat Lady Reveals Your Secrets

**Hey guys, hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!**

**Thanks so much to those of you who added the story to their favourites and alerts!**

**Super thanks to the reviewers: m0rganosity, MaryandMerlin, Maiqu,**** Riley (Thank you so so much for the review and the compliment!) and li (Thanks so much for the review and the warning! It was only when you mentioned it that I realised I'd made Rose sound like a bit of an antisocial freak when she just had difficulty making close friends!)**

**There's something I discovered recently that I just want to add. When reading a story – anyone's, not just my own – please take the opportunity to review. Many people – yourself probably sometimes included as well – tend to read stories who received a fair number of reviews. If you find that reading the story until the latest chapter is easy, or you add it as a story alert, or especially if you add it as a favourite, take a few minutes to tell the author what you think. They entertained you for a few minutes, why not give them a few minutes of joy by giving a review? Remember authors don't mind constructive criticism, they welcome it actually because it means you read the story with enough attention to want them to improve on these parts. Just something to think about…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**It Ain't Over Till the Fat Lady Reveals Your Secrets**

* * *

"I'm telling you, she's been weird all morning."

Albus Severus Potter frowned at his sister's words, one hand holding the broomstick the person in discussion had threatened to whack him over the head with mere minutes earlier. At first he'd thought she had been dead serious, her eyes had burned with furry as she said it, but then they had inexplicably softened before she murmured, "Thanks Al," He had watched flabbergasted as she'd practically skipped out the common room through the portrait hole. He knew Rose too well to find it anything but suspicious. She'd never been a morning person and had always preferred working late to waking up early. Weekends and holidays were usually spend catching up on sleep and not racing towards the Great Hall like they were handing out free chocolate.

Maybe that was exactly what was going on. Al couldn't possibly think of any other reason Rose would break her lifelong habit of staying tucked in bed until someone threatened to pull her out.

Lilly crossed her arms. "Then again, she's been acting strange for some time now."

Al nearly dropped his broom in surprise. "She has?"

"Come on Al, could you be any blinder? Haven't you noticed that she's been even quieter than usual? The preoccupied stare, her being even more on the go than usual – if that's even possible."

Al hated to admit it – and he never would give Lilly the pleasure of doing so out loud – but he honestly hadn't noticed. He's been so caught up in his own problems that he hadn't taken the time to keep a close eye on his best friend. He felt ashamed with himself, like he had somehow failed her, and Al didn't like letting the people he loved down.

"Course I've noticed," he fibbed, "I just thought it was – you know, girl stuff."

Lilly snorted loudly. "You know Al, it just might be," She turned with a flip of her raven hair and disappeared through the same path Rose had taken.

Her words made him frown even harder. He wasn't sure if she had been making fun of him or had actually meant what she said. Lilly was always like that, whenever she thought she could get away with torturing her brothers, she did. Although, usually James was the one who had to suffer through her annoying taunts. She and Al had a sort of agreement: if Lilly left Al alone, Al would let her get away with playing pranks on her eldest brother – not that they worked, James was way too smart for that and much more of a prankster than Lilly. Unfortunately James had been in his seventh and final year the previous year and their little agreement seemed to have disintegrated without Al realising it.

He never thought he's see the day that it happened, but he missed James.

Lilly wasn't his problem, however, and putting her aside his thought turned back to Rose. Thinking carefully he tried to picture the last two months. The first thought that came to mind was Quidditch. Having been on a bit of a losing streak after his father left and once more on a winning streak since he and James had joined the team, the Gryffindor team was placing a lot of pressure on their new captain to make sure that this year didn't end any differently. Al had no plans of letting them down, but that was easier said than done. They had narrowly been the champions the previous year, the Slytherin team taking second only because Al had managed to catch the snitch in time. The Slytherins had a good seeker, but their true power laid in their chaser, the elusive Scorpius Malfoy.

Al forced his mind away from Quidditch. Rose was the problem and the sooner his mind focussed the better. There had been that one time after Defence Against the Dark Arts when she had entered the Great Hall looking like she had just received word that someone had died, but she had told him she was just tired. Or at least he thought she had, he had been in the middle of planning tryouts for the team and had been a tad bit busy. He could almost hear Lilly screaming at him for being an incompetent male. She liked to think that only the male gender made mistakes. He however knew that it went both ways, even if he would never be stupid enough to mention anywhere near his mother and sister. Pretending not to notice usually saved him a month of being glared at. Rose, on the other hand, usually kept her opinion firmly to herself when he told her his opinions. Of course he had only done so once and the words had barely been out of his mouth when he had walked straight into a suit of armour. He didn't know who laughed hardest: Rose or the suit of armour.

Realising he was still holding his broom, Al sighed and jogged up the stairs. When he had asked Rose to fetch it for him the previous night he had been in the middle of finishing a report for Potions he should have done weeks ago and had to be handed in on the following Monday. He had been sure he would never finish it even if he had three more weeks and had turned a little panicky when he realised that he'd forgotten his broom downstairs. Sure he could have fetched it in the morning but he had been afraid someone could surpass Rose's protective charms and there was absolutely no way his father was going to buy him another one if he went and lost his broom. He had nearly kissed her when Rose had offered to fetch it for him, out of pure pity for having such a nitwit as a cousin as she'd kindly reminded him. When the noise grew too loud in the common room he had headed up to his own dorm room and to his greatest surprise he had finished his work in no time at all. When he came back downstairs there had been no sign of Rose and he had headed to bed thinking she had done the same and taken his broom with him. Now, he wasn't so sure.

If Lilly was right and she had been acting weird for some time then he was going to have find her and squeeze the information out of her, and fast.

Few people were up and about this early on a Saturday morning so there was no one blocking his way out of the common room. Peace and quiet for once!

"Hey Potter!"

Well, there went that idea. Al turned around and saw the speaker was none other than the fat lady whose portrait hid the entrance to their common room. Realising that any wrong words could earn him a refusal of entry, Al forced a friendly smile.

"I'm so glad I caught you, your Weasley cousin ran out of here so fast I couldn't even congratulate her. Will you tell her for me?"

Al raked his mind for something Rose had done recently that deserved congratulations but he came up blank. Except for doing brilliant in every lesson, something she usually did, he didn't know of anything. "What should I congratulate her for?" he asked curiously.

"Why, for finally finding a boyfriend of course! And I must say she chose quite well too! I think you young ones refer to them as 'hot'. Wait, where are you going?"

Al was already halfway down the staircase to the next floor, dead set on finding his cousin and forcing every single bit of information out of her.

* * *

Rose blinked her eyes against the sharp light that filtered down from the roof of the Great Hall. The roof featured a clear sky, not a single cloud in sight as the sun shone happily. Around her voices rang in excited chatter. Ug, this was why she hated mornings so much. How could anyone be cheerful this early in the morning? If the roof copied her mood it would be having a rain storm with huge lightning streaks flashing through the sky. If she hadn't been so grateful for Scorpius' help she would have happily ignored his request and stayed in bed.

She could see him out of the corner of her eye sitting at the Slytherin table with a few of his ever present friend. She sincerely hoped they wouldn't be joining them after breakfast. Rose wasn't really in a mood to be embarrassed in front of them, even if their opinion meant less than nothing to her. Maybe he'd been kidding when he made that offer, maybe he thought it was funny fooling the prissy head girl, but if he had then he'd obviously never seen Rose in the morning before.

She wasn't always the first in the classroom for the first lesson because she was anxious not to be late. No, usually it was because if she had to another round of 'Good morning, how are you?' she would hit someone with her fully overstuffed bag.

There was a sudden thump next to her as someone occupied the seat. "Okay, who's the cause of these problems with 'girl stuff'?" It was Lilly, looking dreadfully cheery and exited so early in the morning.

Rose stared at the younger girl in surprise. Had she just said girl stuff?

"Al's words, not mine," Lilly said nonchalantly as she reached across the table for some eggs and bacon. "He may not have a clue what's really bothering you but his words did give me an idea."

"Heaven forbid," Rose muttered under her breath.

Lilly obviously heard her and narrowed her eyes. "Ignoring that. Do you want to know what I figure your 'girl stuff' problem is?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. I thought about it for a while and figured out what the only thing you haven't had to deal with yet is. It's a guy isn't it?"

Rose, who had just put her fork in her mouth, nearly choked on it. After coughing like a dying person and Lilly thumping her on the back she turned back to her cousin. "I'm glad you have so much confidence in me catching a guy, Lilly,"

Lilly shrugged. "Come off it Rose, we all know you've never had a boyfriend. Don't pretend to be offended now that I've said it out loud,"

Rose shook her head slowly as she rolled her eyes. Lilly had never really been one for subtlety, often saying the first thing that popped into her head even when it ended up insulting someone else. Rose gave her a year or two to grow out of it, but until then she was going to have to live with it. "I don't have problems with a guy, or guys if that was what you're trying to insinuate." Lilly looked disappointed. "I guess you're right, I'm just too much of a boring old know-it-all for the guys to take notice," Lilly didn't answer, just stuck her fork in her mouth and sulked.

Rose was just getting back to actually enjoying her breakfast when Al slid into the space opposite her and pierced her with what could only be defined as a death stare.

"So, who is he Rose?"

Rose turned her glare to her other cousin. "Listen, as I've just explained to Lilly, I don't have a boyfriend. Would you like me to repeat it slowly so that the two of you can understand?"

Al raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Then who exactly did the fat lady see you with last night? She asked me to congratulate you on getting such a 'hot' guy to fall for you. Okay, she said my 'Weasley cousin' but somehow I can't exactly picture Hugo with a 'hot boyfriend'."

Rose could have strangled the fat lady at that moment. Lilly on the other hand was bouncing out of her seat in excitement at Al words.

"I knew I was right!" She shrieked so loud half of the Great Hall turned to stare at them. Rose closed her eyes in a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. She wasn't in a mood to deal with her cousins, none of whom appeared to be able to keep their noses out of other's business. "Who is it? It's not that guy who kept sending you those weird valentine cards is it?"

"Can't be, he was in the same year as James," her little brother, Hugo, had joined them.

Lilly looked thoughtful. "Oh yeah, darn, I thought for sure it was him. How many times did he ask you to marry him, Rose?"

Rose's good mood had completely disappeared by now. "Three times," she muttered through clenched teeth. "But I still think it was James, it was more like something he'd do just to annoy me," In actual fact she knew for sure that it had been James. She had caught him laughing his head off after she had slapped the Ravenclaw for the third card he had sent. She hadn't thought it was that funny at the time. Neither had the Ravenclaw. She would have told the others that, but acknowledging that her only valentine cards were definitely fake wasn't really something she'd easily do.

"Who was it then, Rose?" Al seemed to be taking this like a personal mission. Rose had to fight the urge to throw him with her empty plate.

Her attention suddenly snapped back to her plate. Wait a minute, she was finished, the others weren't. This was her chance to escape.

"Honestly Al, I have no idea what you're talking about." She got out of her chair as soon as she could. "Anyway, enjoy your breakfast. I'll see you guys later – much later hopefully." She turned to leave but Al called her back.

"Look Rose, I can understand if you don't want to tell us, but let me warn you. If there is a guy, be careful."

"Yeah, we don't usually plan on keeping a commitment this early in life," Hugo added, his joke completely missing Lilly who glared at him in shock.

"Men!" she muttered angrily. "You're all alike! I can't believe I have to love you just because you're family."

Hugo simply shrugged off her words but Al turned to her. "So I'm a guy, what am I suppose to do about it? Quit?"

Rose bee lined for the door as Lilly leaned forward and tried to slap both him and Hugo. Rose would leave her to it; right now she had more important matters waiting for her. Namely, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

She had already exited the castle and headed towards the lake when she realised she had absolutely no idea where she was suppose to meet Scorp. She checked her watch and saw that it was exactly five minutes to seven. The mere thought made her groan. If anyone had told she'd be awake this early twenty-four hours earlier she'd have happily laughed herself into a coma.

"Why couldn't he be a late sleeper?" she muttered out loud.

"What fun would that be?"

The unexpected voice behind her made Rose jump around in surprise. She should have known. Leaning on a nearby boulder stood Scorpius Malfoy, his blond hair carelessly wind-tossed and his mouth pulled into grin as he surveyed her. Rose felt herself blush despite the fact that there was absolutely no reason at all to do so. It was strange actually seeing him. Last night they had operated in the dark and the fact that it was Scorpius hadn't really seemed to sink in that much. Now it was hitting her full force.

"How'd you get rid of the curious bunch?" he pushed away from the rock and made his way towards her.

"I left them with Lilly. I give them about ten minutes and they'll be running into the hills,"

"That's a little mean," he was smiling as he said it.

Rose shrugged. "Payback for something she said."

"Ah," As he stopped in front of her, Rose noticed for the first time how much taller Scorp was than her. He had at least a head on her, not something unusual as she wasn't really that tall herself, but it still felt a little intimidating. And, strangely enough, comforting at the same time. "I'm not going to even try and understand the whole sibling-rivalry thing, since I don't have any of my own. I've been told you need to experience it to understand it."

"You do know Lilly is my cousin, right?"

Scorp's smile broadened. "You Weasleys and Potters are all so close, I don't really think it makes a difference."

Rose though about this for a minute. She could see his point, she guessed, if she really looked at her family. Her family had always been close, even before her generation the Weasleys had been known for their family bond, and then dad had married mom and Aunt Ginny had married Uncle Harry and the best friends became family in earnest. They were all bound to be good friends in the end. Even if she did sometimes want to lock Lilly in the basement.

"I guess you're right,"

His smile saddened a bit. "Enjoy it Rose, it's something most of us would kill to have,"

Rose gazed up into his face. It was strange seeing someone whose family went out of their way to avoid each other. She was lucky to have a family who spent each and every one of their holidays visiting the grandparents and then spending that time laughing and poking fun at each other. Trying to lighten the mood, Rose chuckled. "You do know I have James as a cousin, right?"

Scorp's rougher laugh joined hers. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't kill for that,"

"Believe me, no one would. Especially not when he accidentally blew up Gran's pudding last Christmas and tried to blame it on my mom's cat,"

"The cat?"

Rose shrugged. "It was the first pudding covered thing he could see."

"Unbelievable,"

Rolling her eyes, Rose agreed. "That's James for you. Don't you have any crazy relatives?"

Scorp let out one humourless laugh. "Too many to even think about. Unfortunately they don't really have the chance to prove it on Christmas because my father refuses to invite them. He believes Christmas is a time for only the three of us to be together to celebrate. No wonder it's not exactly one of my favourite holidays.

Rose couldn't think of anything to say. Christmas was her favourite holiday exactly because of her family.

"But that's enough wondering off topic for one day," Scorp said suddenly, "Sharing Christmas stories isn't why we're here, is it?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I believe you were going to teach me how to fit in,"

"Teach isn't really the right word. You already know how to fit in Rose, you just need to be reminded a little." He offered her his hand. "And it's going to be a lot easier than you think." Not really sure if she could agree with him, Rose took the offered hand. "But first, this needs to go." In one smooth movement he pulled off the tie holding her hair in a tidy ponytail. Rose protested the change, but her hair was already waving leisurely in the breeze. "See, isn't that much better?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I feel less angry,"

Smiling at her Scorp pulled her hand forward and let her down the shore of the lake. A few steps further they stopped to pull off their shoes and socks and role up their sleeves. "Tell me something,' Scorp said as they left their shoes on a nearby boulder. "But nothing about school or studies, please, I hear enough about that during the week.

Rose though about it for a few seconds. What could she tell him that he would find interesting. She hissed as her toes felt the icy water, earning a laugh from Scorpius – at least until she pulled him into the water too. "Would you like to hear about the time Hugo accidentally turned the toilet alive? Now that thing could talk dirty!"

* * *

Al finished his breakfast slowly, but his thoughts whirled around at lightning speed. What on Earth was going on? Rose was definitely hiding something, he knew her far to well to fall for her lies. He had seen the slight blush that had crept across her cheeks at the mention of a guy in her life. He was pretty sure no one else had noticed it, not even Rose herself. Lilly had been too busy trying to extract information from her and Hugo didn't really care all too much to notice, but he knew Rose like she was his own twin. He had heard Uncle George tell them about his twin Fred enough times to conclude that his and Rose's relationship was a lot like that – minus the twin telepathy, of course. Not for the first time he wished he had had the chance to meet his Uncle Fred. His mother often mentioned how different Uncle George was without his twin.

If Rose's problem was a guy, why would she hide it from him? They were more than cousins, they were best friends! They shared everything!

Pushing away his empty plate, Al got to his feet. Maybe it would be best to ignore it, maybe if he gave her enough time she would tell him about it. He could give her time, all he needed was to be patient.

He had barely taken a few steps away from the table when Dwayne Brown, fellow Gryffindor and keeper in the Quidditch team, caught up with him.

"Al, I'm sorry to bother you in the weekend, but I can use some help. My father sent me a new broom and I'd really love to test it out before the next practise. Would you mind giving me a bit of practise?"

Al didn't really even need to think his offer through. What he needed right now was a distraction and what better thing to do so that Quidditch. "Sure Dwayne, I'll grab Hugo too so you can have a bit more variation."

A look of pure relief swept across his face. Al was sure he'd been worried about making a fool of himself at the next practise. "Thanks mate, I'll meet you down by the pitch in ten."

As he walked away Al couldn't help but feel extremely glad. His players trusted him as their captain, one of the hugest honours he could ever ask for. He had never really thought that his players would hate him, he had played in the team since his first year just as his father had and therefore the team was a bit like an extended family, but it was still a relief when the players trusted him enough to come as for help.

The journey upstairs took a lot longer than it had downstairs as many more people were now awake and heading down for breakfast. Al slipped past the people blocking the way, diving out of the way just in time as Peeves suddenly dropped a few water filled balloons from overhead before zooming down the passage, scattering people as he went. It was a relief to discover the portrait open as people left the common room so Al didn't have to please explain. He was still quite curious how she had known something was up before he did.

He found Hugo spread out across one of the armchairs, one hand swung across his eyes as he pretended to sleep while Lilly sat across from him finishing her homework.

"Hey Hugo, you feel up to a bit of Quidditch?"

Hugo was out of the chair in two seconds flat. "Yeah, let me just get my broom," He ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time.

Smiling at his sister, Al followed slowly. He had put the broom back into his trunk for safe keeping that morning and didn't have to look far to find it. As he lifted it from the trunk a small piece of parchment followed. Picking it up, Al realised it was the map James had swiped from dad's desk a few years ago. The Marauders Map. James had given it to him at the end of his sixth year so that Al could put it to good use. He hadn't really used it that much, but now seemed to be a good time.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he whispered and tapped the map with his wand. There he was, standing in his dorm room, while Hugo was pacing by the portrait hole. He glanced at the library, curious about what Rose was up to. He frowned when he realised she wasn't there. He scanned the castle, curious as to where she was. She wasn't in her room, or in the Great Hall, or in a classroom. Maybe she was visiting Hagrid? When she wasn't there his eyes kept on scanning and to his surprise he found her walking alongside the lake. Except she wasn't alone, she was with…

"Scorpius Malfoy?" he whispered in disbelief.

* * *

**As always, reviews will be greatly appreciated! One can't improve if you don't know what other think, right?**


End file.
